


Come to my Window

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dealing with Homophobia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad, Sappy, Secret Relationships, Songfic, Sweet, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have grown up together in the deep south. They're in love, but they really shouldn't be, according to the world around them. They find interesting ways to communicate to hide their feelings from a world that doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to my Window

Their love was forbidden for so many reasons. Leo’s family was rich and privileged while Jim’s was poor. Leo was almost 22 while Jim had just barely turned 18. To their families, though, the worst sin was that they were both boys and, in the deep south, that just wasn’t okay.

Neither one of them cared.

Leo and Jim had been in love since Leo was 16 and Jim was only 13, though they hadn’t called it love at the time. They were best friends; they did everything together. When Leo was 18 and about to leave for college Jim had come to him in the middle of the night and confessed his feelings before kissing Leo. Leo could do nothing but admit his own feelings in the wake of Jim’s passion. He’d felt the same for a long time.

It broke both of their hearts to separate for Leo to go to school, but it had to be done. They would have to wait. For two long years Jim and Leo waited and pretended. Jim pretended to date bubble-headed blonde cheerleaders and Leo formed a friendship with a girl named Jocelyn Darnell, who knew his secret and was willing to play his girlfriend for his bigoted, old-fashioned parents.

Spring break finally came around and Leo was going home to Jim. Well, he was going home to his parents’ house with Jim in it. Long ago, long before they’d been secret boyfriends, they’d worked out a way to communicate with each other via text that wouldn’t tell anyone checking their phones what they were talking about it. Both boys hated it, yet saw the necessity.

- _heading to class today and heard an old song I’d forgotten how much I liked_ \- Leo sent with a small smile on his face.

- _oh? Do tell!-_ Jim sent back immediately and Leo felt a thrill go through him as the (…) showed up on his screen.

- _Come to my window_ -

- _sounds stupid_ \- Leo rolled his eyes, even though he knew that Jim was just trying to play along.

- _listen to it, kid_ -

-… _fine ;)-_

Such was their code; a song that conveyed the message they needed to say. Leo couldn’t wait to see Jim again; to hold him. To kiss him. They hadn’t managed to see each other during his Christmas break and it had physically hurt him. He waited with baited breath for Jim’s response.

- _it’s a nice song. Old though. Like u_ \- - _ABRUPT SUBJECT CHANGE_ — _when’s ur spring break, nerd?-_

Leo smiled even bigger; Jim got the message.

A week later, Leo was driving up to his parent’s manor house and saw a dark figure climbing up the trellis to his bedroom window.  He and Jim had used that as their entrance/exit more than the front door.  Leo parked his car and grabbed his bags, taking a deep breath to steel himself to greet his parents. He kissed his mother’s cheek and waved hello to his father, who was in the study and not to be disturbed.  He almost ran to his wing of the house, claiming exhaustion at his mother who nodded and turned back to her book disinterestedly.

He stepped into his dark bedroom quietly, almost slamming the door in his haste to be alone with Jim. Dear, sweet Jim who was laying on his back on the floor by the window with moonlight shining over him. Leo took a moment to observe.

Jim had filled out in the months since they’d seen each other.  His arms were muscled, his stomach flat and defined even through the shirt he wore, but it was his face that pulled Leo in the most. That face that he’d already fallen in love with.  Jim’s bright blue eyes were trained on his own; they stood in silence, drinking in the sight of each other after so long.  Leo reached behind him to flip the lock on his bedroom door.

“Took the song literally, huh?”  He asked conversationally as he turned on the light and toed off his sneakers.  Jim laughed at him and Leo thought it might be the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

“Yeah, you know I was kinda hoping you were gonna tell me to listen to Divinyls but this’ll do. Forbidden love-sneaking around. I hate this shit!”

Jim rolled up to his feet in a movement so smooth that Leo felt his breath catch. Jim was poetry in motion. He wanted nothing more than to feel that body move against his.

“divinyls? Bones? You know… when I think about you I touch myself.”

Jim came closer and Leo felt his heart speed up as he imagined Jim touching himself as he thought of Leo. Lord above, Leo certainly did that enough. And now, as Jim stalked closer to him looking like sex on legs, Leo realized he’d been using the younger Jim’s body in his mind’s eye. This body was going to be even worse for his fevered thoughts. He swallowed hard when Jim was close enough that Leo could smell him. He smelled like “aqua di gio” and fresh air. Leo’s knees went weak.

“Do you touch yourself when you think about me Bones? Cause I do. I do a lot. I did right before I left home tonight so that I didn’t go off in my pants as soon as you touched me. Are you gonna touch me, Bones?” Jim was so close that Leo could see the flecks of sunflower yellow in his eyes. He was mesmerized.

“Yes Jim.” Jim smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in true happiness even as his face came closer, close enough that Leo could feel Jim’s breath on his lips.

“Yes Jim, what? You think about me and touch yourself with your doctor’s hands? Or that you’re gonna touch me?” Leo puckered his lips, brushing the barest hint of a kiss on Jim’s luscious lips.

“Yes, Jim.” Leo replied with a raised eyebrow. Jim grinned and waited; both of them knew that Leo would have to make the next move, the first move having been Jim’s all those years ago when he’d kissed Leo. Leo sucked a deep breath in, getting another inhale of Jim’s scent, before ducking his head the scant inch and pressing his lips to Jim’s.

Jim wasted no time, tilting his head and sliding his hands up Leo’s arms and into his hair at the base of his skull. Leo slipped his tongue between Jim’s lips and tasted his mouth for the first time in what felt like ages. His tongue stroked along Jim’s, across his teeth and the inside of his cheeks as Jim whined into his mouth.

Leo grasped Jim’s hips, making their lower bodies collide and they grunted into each other’s mouths with the force of it.  Leo could feel Jim’s erection, hot and hard on his lower belly and it made him tug Jim backwards until they both fell into the bed, breaking their kiss in the process. Leo’s chest was heaving as he lay underneath Jim, looking up at the sexy man on top of him. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Fuck Bones, you’re like, so damn hot. How are you so fucking hot?”  Jim ducked his head to mouth at Leo’s adam’s apple and the freckle on his throat while Leo processed Jim’s gravelly words.

“Jim I was just thinking the same goddamn thing. I need you out of your clothes.” Leo said as he tugged at the back of Jim’s tee-shirt, trying to pull it up and off. Suddenly, Jim’s weight was gone and Leo was on the bed alone, looking up at Jim standing next to the bed with a mischievous grin.

“It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes…” Jim sang and Leo jackknifed up off the bed, laughing.

“Did you just…you just quoted Nelly at me.” He said once he could control his giggles, and made the mistake of looking up.  Jim’s shirt was discarded on the floor, showing an expanse of tanned skin that Leo wanted to map with his tongue.  Jim’s pants were open and in the process of being pushed to the floor as Leo watched.

Leo watched those pants pool around Jim’s feet and he allowed his eyes to rake up Jim’s hairy, scrawny legs of his to his mouthwatering cock, standing tall and proud and begging for Leo to wrap his lips around it. So he did.

Jim’s intake of breath was sharp in Leo’s ears as he sunk his lips down over the head of Jim’s cock.  Leo blindly reached out to grab Jim’s hands and place them on his head; to guide him and show him what felt good.

“Fuck Bones.” It was a breath; a whisper, but Leo heard it anyway and grinned around his mouthful. He let Jim press his head down until the head of Jim’s cock was pressed up against his soft palate and he was trying not to gag.  Leo moved his neck slightly so that he could look up and meet Jim’s eyes as he rubbed his tongue across the underside of Jim’s cock.

“Fuck.” Jim yelled and Leo felt him begin to pulse in his mouth. Leo pulled his head back, sliding his lips up Jim’s shaft until just the head was in his mouth. The taste and texture was not something he was prepared for, but he let Jim come in his mouth until the last drop. Jim pulled his cock from Leo’s mouth and watched as Leo grabbed Jim’s dirty tee-shirt to spit into it.

“Fuck.” Jim grunted again as he fell forward, pressing Leo down into the bed.  Leo’s cock was so hard that it hurt, pressing against the zip of his pants as Jim’s naked body ground down into it.  He shook himself, bucking up his hips as Jim pressed sloppy kisses all over his chin and throat.

“Jimmmm…”  Leo whine and Jim’s head popped up into his vision.  Jim’s face was calm and relaxed in a way that Leo had never seen before, but he’d never seen Jim post-orgasm before either.  He bucked his hips up again in reminder.

“I got you Bones. I always got you.” Jim whispered as he rolled to the side and slid his hand down Leo’s stomach to the button on his jeans.  Jim popped the button and slid the zip down gently, not wanting to catch it on anything important. Leo gave up looking into Jim’s eyes in favor of watching Jim’s hand pull his cock out through the slit in his boxers.

Both boys were now watching Jim’s hand as it wrapped around Leo’s cock in a loose fist and stroked upward experimentally.  Leo groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head, but he refocused as quickly as he could.  Seeing Jim’s hand wrapped around his cock, seeing the precome drip onto Jim’s fingers, was proving to be too much for his already overstimulated system.  Leo swiftly hooked his arm behind Jim’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing a sloppy kiss onto Jim’s lips as he came all over Jim’s hand and his tee-shirt.

His body went sluggish as his boneless body fell into the mattress beneath him.  His eyes cracked open when he heard Jim make a small surprised noise.  Jim had his come covered hand up near his face, looking at it. Leo watched in silence and Jim’s eyes flicked to meet his own.

“I’ve only ever seen mine before.” Jim said quietly as he flicked a tongue out to taste. Leo waited to see Jim’s reaction and he wasn’t disappointed. Jim’s face scrunched up as he opened his mouth in disgust.

“Nasty.”  Jim sneered as he curled up off the bed to find his dirty shirt and wipe off his hand. Leo shimmied out of his pants and curled up to yank his own dirty shirt off and toss it to the floor. Jim lay back and the two curled around each other in the center of Leo’s overlarge bed. Leo stroked his hand over Jim’s bare back as Jim rested his ear on Leo’s chest over his heartbeat. It was silent for a few minutes, then Leo realized that Jim was singing softly.

“I don’t care what they think, I don’t care what they say, What do they know about this love anyway?” Leo pressed a kiss to the top of Jim’s head. They had a lot to talk about in the morning. For now, however, they were content to doze together and not face the outside world that didn’t know anything about their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I heard this song on the radio and was basically slapped in the face with deep south, forbidden love, mckirk feels. It's such a sad song and yet, such a brave song.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaY5-LGYJKc--if you wanna hear it.
> 
> Anyway, I've made them act and seem younger than they actually are due to their situation. I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Much love to wewillspockyou and readithoney for looking it over for me and making sure it made sense!


End file.
